Bi Bi Baby
by VampireNina
Summary: They are best friends. She's bisexual. He's jealous of all the people she finds "gorgeous". Their friends are on a mission to get them together. When they finally do, mistakes may have been made. Rated for language and bisexuality. Joe Jonas Fanfic.
1. Small Talk On IM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Jonas Brothers. I own all of the other characters.

**Warning:** The main character is bisexual. If you have a problem with that then you can press the button with the X on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes, I question the world. Actually, a lot of the time I question the world. I question different people and their beliefs. I understand that everyone has some sort of belief, but when their belief discriminates and becomes hurtful I wonder why those beliefs were thought up. I find some people extremely hypocritical and pathetic when it comes to certain things. Take homosexuality, for example. Why does the bible say you can't be gay, but it also tells you that God made you who you are? Doesn't that mean God chose to make you gay? Being bisexual makes you question the world about those things more. I, Marina Balza, know that I question the world a lot more then most.

------

"Fuckkkk…" I said low enough under my breath so that no one could hear me. My mother was screaming about something that I didn't care about again and I was forced to sit there and pretend to listen.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" she finally asked. I looked around and everyone had gone to bed.

"Yeah, Mom," I lied. I was tired and I needed to sleep.

"Good, now go to bed. Goodnight," she said, suddenly cheerful. Without an answer, I walked away into my room.

"Bitchhhhhhhhhhhh," I said towards my mother once I was in the safety of my own room. I stared at my wall for a while as I memorized each and every poster; Audrey Hepburn, candy wrapper collage, class picture, and a bunch of frames.

I stared at one frame particularly for a long time. It was my favorite one; yellow and blue shapes scattered around the edges of a picture. Finally, I looked at the actual picture. It was of me and one of my best friends ever. Joe. He was quite the amazing friend, along with his brothers, Nick and Kevin, and my other best friend, Juliette.

---

**11:47PM**

DangerMannnn: hey nina

VampireLove666: Yo homie.

DangerMannnn: wuts up

VampireLove666: not much. you?

DangerMannnn: eh. its just late.

VampireLove666: Seriously. But, I'm sooo not tired.

DangerMannnn: i kinda am but i dont wanna go to bed

VampireLove666: Me, neither. Everything's so bleh and I know that sleeping with just make it all come back tomorrow

DangerMannnn: wuts ben goin on

VampireLove666: Everything. My mom's a bitch.

DangerMannnn: that suckkks. u kno u can com ovr hree if u want

VampireLove666: Yeah. I know, I just don't feel like getting into any shit with the popo tonight

DangerMannnn: how many times woud that b if u did

VampireLove666: All together? Donno. I lost count.

VampireLove666: This week? I think it'd be like 3

DangerMannnn: u reely dont wanna b there. hu?

VampireLove666: I really really don't. You know how much I hate it.

DangerMannnn: as ur best friend? of course

VampireLove666: lol

VampireLove666: idk what I'd do without you.

DangerMannnn: i kno. 8-)

VampireLove666: lol. You think you're so cool.

DangerMannnn: i kno i am. :-D

VampireLove666: Oh psh. You know I rule you.

DangerMannnn: of course.

VampireLove666: Well, I got school tomorrow, so I'm gunna go to bed.

DangerMannnn: okay. nite

VampireLove666: Nighty Night.

DangerMannnn: ttyl.

VampireLove666: Of course:-D

VampireLove666: Buh-Bye. Love ya tres bien:-D

VampireLove666 has signed off.

Joe sat at his computer staring at the last four words sent from "VampireLove666" a.k.a. Nina. _Love ya tres bien. _he repeated in his head.

"I love you, too," whispered Joe.

"Go to sleep, Joe!" yelled Kevin in a shushed tone.

"Yeah….I will," said Joe silently. He shut off the computer and crawled into bed. He heard a cat climb the outside tree and a car pass by the house. He almost fell asleep, but not before pulling something out from under his pillow. There he held a picture of Nina from a year ago…when Joe first started to like her. _She's too young. _He'd tell himself. Still, nothing seemed to keep him from falling for her.

---

Another day of walking to school alone; one of the reasons why I hate being on the other side of the town from Nick, Joe, Kevin and Juliette. Though, Joe and Kevin aren't even in school anymore. Both of them graduated. Nick and Juliette are both sophomores. Me, I'm stuck as a stupid freshman because my mom kept me in stupid pre-school for an extra stupid year. I passed by the park, the house that had the colors of mint chocolate ice cream and the pretty black and white house with the red door and I finally arrived at the crosswalk before the school. I looked over at the front of the school to see Nick and Juliette waiting for me, like always. _Here we go again; another day of this shit. _I thought to myself as I crossed the street without waiting for the crosswalk sign to change.

"NINA!" screamed Juliette.

"That's my name," I said.

"NINA! YOU COULD HAVE DIEEEED!"

"But, I didn't," I smiled.

"She's got a point," said Nick towards Juliette.

"Oh, shut up, Nick…" said Juliette.

I laughed and we walked into the school just as the bell rang.

"God, damnit," I said. "I still need to go to my locker."

"Then go," said Nick. "It's not like Coach Rameriez cares."

"Eww," I whined. "Please don't remind me that I have Rameriez…"

"Not our fault," said Juliette. "You could still be in Choir with us."

"Shut your trap, stupid Rubio wanted me in AVID, so I went into AVID. Our choir sucks anyways…"

"It's not that bad," said Nick.

"Just because you are the only guy that can stay in tune, doesn't mean that our choir is quote unquote good,"

"I'm not the only guy that can stay in tune," defended Nick. I glared at him with a questioning look.

"Okay jeeze," said Nick. "I am the only guy. Why do you have to always look at me like that?"

"_Parce que_ it works," I said opening up my locker and putting away my books.

"What?" asked Juliette.

"BECAUSE it works," said Nick to Juliette.

"And no, it doesn't work," he said towards me.

"It so does. I get everything out of you with that look," I protested.

Nick hesitated to throw another comeback out at me.

"…Yeah, so?" he finally said.

"My point exactly," I laughed slamming my locker shut.

"WAIT!" yelled Juliette. "NINA! YOU MUST TEACH ME THAT LOOK!"

"_Non, merci_," I said.

"Do you two HAVE to randomly speak French?" asked Juliette. Nick and I mischievously looked at each other and smiled.

"_Je ne sais pas_," I laughed.

"_Oui, Porquoi est-ce que nous parlons francais avec Juliette est ici?"_ asked Nick.

"_Je parle…Je ne sais pas," _I answered.

"I hate you two…" scowled Juliette.

"_NOUS T'AIMONS!"_ Nick and I yelled at the same time. Juliette turned around and walked away. Nick chased after her as they both went to their first class and I forced myself to P.E.

_Lunch time_. I happily thought to myself as walked out of science. I met up with Nick and Juliette in the cafeteria and we got our lunches and sat at our table.

"So…how's everyone's day?" asked Nick, trying to start up a conversation.

"Eh…_comme ci, comme ca_," I said.

"STOP IT WITH THE FRENCH ALREADY!" yelled Juliette. The cafeteria got quiet and Juliette sunk in her seat. Nick and I quietly snickered as the rest of the cafeteria went on with what they were doing.

"I have one thing to ask Nick first," I said. Juliette was silent.

"Fine…" she finally answered.

"_Est-ce que tu aimes Juliette?"_ I asked. Nick spit out some Gatorade and looked at me.

"_Oui! Bien Sur! Mais que ma copine_," he said nervously.

"_Non. Tu penses elle est beau et jolie!_" I laughed.

"_NON!_"

"_Oui. Tu veux faire elle._" I said flatly and positively.

"_NON! NON! NON!_"

"_Oui._" I said giving him that questioning look.

"_Non…Peut-etre…oui…_" he said quietly.

"_Oh la la!_" I laughed.

"Is your French conversation over?" asked Juliette.

"Yeah…I got the information I needed," I laughed.

"If she understood a word we said, I'm going to kill you," said Nick.

"If you even try to kill me, I'll get all west side/bay area on your ass." I threatened.

"No worries. No idea what either of you were saying," said Juliette.

We finished eating and started to walk around campus.

"So, Nina, you and Joe haven't hung out in a while…"said Juliette, nudging me.

"Did you know that you're all he talks about?" asked Nick.

"Shut-up, he's 3 years older than me." I said.

"So?" asked Juliette. "My mom always says age is nothing but a number."

"Your mom also gave birth to my dad's kids." I protested.

Juliette nodded her head and said, "Well, Mr. & Mrs. Jonas say age is nothing but a number, too."

"That's more convincing, except for the fact that Joe is my BEST FRIEND!" I threw out.

"It's not like you're blood related," said Nick.

"Close enough. He's like my older brother and why are we even talking about this?" I asked. "Joe and I have no extra feelings towards each other!"

"That's what you want yourself to think…" said Juliette. I stopped in my tracks.

"No. I have absolutely no feelings for Joe and he has none for me. I'll even ask him myself." I said.

"NO! DON'T!" Nick and Juliette yelled at the same time.

"_Pourquoi?_" I asked.

"_Parce que!_" yelled Nick.

"Oh my, God," I said. "You are trying to hook me and Joe up?"

"Kinda sorta…." said Juliette, "but, its much more complicated then just that."

"Then talk," I demanded.

"Well…" said Nick. Just then, the bell ending lunch rang and Nick and Juliette smiled big.

"Oh dang, looks like we'll have to tell you later, bye!" they said quickly walking towards class.

_Damn them._ I thought to myself walking to my next class.

---

**1:47PM**

Txt from Nina: Hey Joeee.

Txt from Joe: Hey nina. What class r u in?

Txt from Nina: French, but we r watching a movie and i'm in the back of the class

From Joe: Cool. I'm just sitting at home…Doing nothing.

From Nina: Sounds exhilarating.

From Joe: It really is.

From Nina: OMG did u see the new chick at Starbucks?

From Joe: Uhh…No. Y? She cute?

From Nina: Cute? Dude, shes GORGEOUS!

From Joe: Nicee….I'm gunna have to check her out.

From Nina: NO WAY! I SAW HER FIRST!

From Joe: Sure. Cuz shes gunna wanna go out with a bi

From Nina: Shut up…Theres a chance

From Joe: Not really

From Nina: Well wut was the chance that i was gunna b bi?

From Joe: Really likely

From Nina: Shut up. U guys were sooo surprised when I finally told u 2 years ago

From Joe: I was not that surprised

From Nina: U so were. I still have the pic 2 prove it

From Joe: Well…..So?

From Nina: Just trying 2 make a point

From Joe: Well, ur point isn't made yet

From Nina: Bells gunna ring in 2 min. Gotta go. Ttyl buddyyyy. Love ya tres bien.

Sadly, Joe still found it awkward to talk about how "gorgeous" other girls were with his best friend. Even though she was only bisexual and he still had a chance with her. He thought about it for a while and he realized that he was just jealous. He wishes he could be the only one she called "gorgeous". It upset him to see that he had even more competition then what he thought was really needed.

---

"I'm going home with you guys today," I said to Nick and Juliette.

"Why don't you just go to your house?" asked Nick. "Aren't your textbooks there?"

"Jeeze, you sound like you don't want me there…" I replied.

"C'mon, you know you're always welcome," said Juliette nudging Nick.

"Yeah, uhm…okay," I said nervously. _Something's up._ I thought. _Whatever, don't know, don't care._

Nick, Juliette & I started to walk towards Starbucks where Kevin was picking us up.

"I hate my damn mom," I complained lying on the hard concrete in front of Starbucks.

"Uh-oh," said Nick.

"What happened this time?" asked Juliette.

"She's a bitch! She took away my cell, which I stole back, and guess where she's going at the end of April?" I said.

"Nooo…I thought…" said Nick.

"Nope, She's going to Disney land with the rest of the family while I'm stuck here to do the stupid show," I told them.

"So, what are you gunna do?" asked Juliette.

"Donno. Probably stuck with my uncle,"

"Can't you stay with us?" asked Nick.

"No. She said I couldn't."

"This sucks," said Juliette.

"No shit it does,"

Just then Kevin drove up and parked. As soon as the car turned off, he jumped out of it.

"I'm getting some Starbucks," he said.

"I want some!" screamed Nick and Juliette.

"You want some, Nina?" asked Kevin.

"Nah. I'm good," I answered.

"Okay, here are the car keys," he said throwing me the keys, "Don't drive away."

"I won't," I laughed catching the keys and standing up to walk to the car. I settled into the car and waited. One car passed by then two. I looked into the rear view mirror and spotted Kevin smack Nick and Juliette in the back of the head. I shrugged it off and continued to wait. Another car passed and they finally came back to the care.

"Okay, let's go," said Kevin starting the car. We drove off and a few minutes later we were in front of the Jonas house.

"Is Joe home?" I asked jumping out of the car carrying my Breakfast at Tiffany's tote.

"No," said Kevin quickly. "Why don't you go to Jules' house for a while?"

"Uhm…sure?" I said questioningly.

"C'mon, Nina! Let's go!" yelled Juliette pulling my away from the Jonas house and around the corner to hers.

"Eep…Julietteeeeee!" I yelled as she pulled on my arm. She pulled us into her house and she shut her door.

"Alrighty," I said, "something is definitely going on and you are going to start explaining to me…NOW!"

"Uhm…not now. Stay here, I'll be right back," she said.

"Okay...?" I answered as she ran out the door leaving me in her empty home. I ran up to Juliette's room and logged onto her computer. Joe was on AIM.

VampireLove666: Hey buddddddd. :-D

DangerMannnn: Yo.

VampireLove666: How are you?

DangerMannnn: gooood u

VampireLove666: Can't complain.

VampireLove666: My mom's still a bitchhhhh.

DangerMannnn: tjat suks wut hapend?

VampireLove666: She's going to Disneyland the weekend of Anything Goes

DangerMannnn: WUT!!!!!!!! Thats nt fair

VampireLove666: I know it isn't. It sucks.

DangerMannnn: ill go 2 all of ur shows.

VampireLove666: Thanks Joe. You're the BESTESTEST FRIEND EVURRR!

DangerMannnn: i kno 8-)

VampireLove666: lol.

DangerMannnn: brb. Jules just ran in to my house

VampireLove666: kk.

DangerMannnn is away

I looked outside Juliette's window and saw her run into his room out of breath. He was sitting at his computer desk and he looked confused. She was talking, but he didn't know what she was talking about. That is until Joe pointed at the computer screen and Juliette pointed at the window. I ducked down and hoped that they didn't see me spying. The computer dinged. I got an IM.

DangerMannnn returned from away.

DangerMannnn: hey spy.

VampireLove666: Damn, you saw me?

DangerMannnn: yup lol

VampireLove666: Dangggggggg. I feel so UNsly at the moment.

VampireLove666: lol.

DangerMannnn: nice well jules is talkin bout sumthin and im confuzzled bout wut

VampireLove666: Well, maybe I could translate for you.

DangerMannnn: talk 2 her i gotta help the bros wit hsumthin

VampireLove666: kk. Tell the bros I said hi

DangerMannnn: will do

VampireLove666: Thank you kindly:-D

DangerMannnn: NINA!!!!

VampireLove666: What?

DangerMannnn: Its JULIETTE

VampireLove666: I've realized that.

DangerMannnn: oh rihgt

DangerMannnn: well, u need 2 stay at my house 4 a while.

VampireLove666: How come?

DangerMannnn: cuz u do.

VampireLove666: kk???????

DangerMannnn: help urself to food

VampireLove666: I always do.

VampireLove666: lol

DangerMannnn: lol i gotta gooo now ttyl

DangerMannnn is away

_Awkwardddd._ I thought. I rolled my eyes and walked down to Juliette's kitchen to see what foods she had. It wasn't much. I just decided to skip on food and watch TV.

About an hour later, Juliette's cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it read "THEM JONAS BOIIISSS". I laughed at her attempt to be black and answered it.

"Yo, you've reached Juliette's cellular device. She ain't here at the momento, but why don't y'all talk to NinaCakes instead," I answered.

"You're a loser," I heard Nick say.

"_Merci boucoup._ Now, what do you want?" I said.

"Juliette wanted me to call to tell you she's coming over," he said.

"PLAN B! PLAN B!" I could hear Kevin and Juliette screaming from the other end of the line.

"That's gay." I said. "It's her house. She can just come over."

"YOU'RE GAY!" I heard Juliette scream.

"Yeah, but she just wanted me to warn you," replied Nick.

"No shit I'm gay and why the warning?" I asked. The line went quiet for a while, but I could hear Nick deeply breathing into the receiver, probably trying to contemplate on what he was about to say next. Then, I heard a door slam over the phone.

"Uhm….sorry, the line has been disconnected. Please try again later," Nick said before hanging up the phone.

_What the fuck?_ I thought confused. Then Juliette came bursting through the door, out of breath and pointing at me.

"YOU!" she said.

"Holy crap! Whatever I did, it wasn't my fault!" I yelled.

"NO! You didn't do anything!" she said. "I just need to see you upstairs."

"Okay???" I said getting off the couch. She grabbed my arm and violently pulled me up the stairs.

"HOLY CHEEESE, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I screamed. Juliette pulled me into her room and pushed me down on her bed.

"Uhm…wait right here," she quickly said. I moved to the computer as I heard Juliette run downstairs and lock her door. She ran back up and told me to listen to her.

"I've been waiting to listen to you since lunch," I pointed out.

"Oh…well…I gotta tell you something important," she said.

"Then start talking already," I demanded.

"Right…Okay so…..you know how Nick and I were talking to you about Joe today?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do," I said flatly.

"Well, you know how Joe kinda really likes you?" she said. _What!?!_ I thought _JOE LIKES ME_.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Oh…well, he does," said Juliette. "Anyways, he's kinda really liked you for a while and yeahhhhh….that's all I really wanted to say."

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!?!"

"We all thought you knew. It's kinda really obvious," she answered.

"Holy crap," I panicked. I looked at the screen. Joe had logged off but Kevin had logged on. I looked at the window and only Kevin was in the room.

VampireLove666: Okay Kevin, it's your turn to explain.

PKJ2dude: idk wut ur talkin bout

VampireLove666: You know damn well what I'm talking about.

VampireLove666: You better start explaining to me this whole "Joe liking me" thing

PKJ2dude: ohh that

VampireLove666: yeahhh that.

PKJ2dude: we all thought u knew

VampireLove666: Why is everyone assuming that?

PKJ2dude: bcuz joe made ir real obvius

VampireLove666: Then why didn't I notice it?

PKJ2dude: idk u must b heckaaa stupid 2 not notice

VampireLove666: thanks buddy

PKJ2dude: Well, uhm….I g2g.

VampireLove666: DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE! I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU!  
PKJ2dude has signed off.

I turned to Juliette and she looked scared.

"Okay so, it might not all be what it looks like, but this could turn out great for you!" said Juliette nervously.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" I asked.

"Uhm…Uhm….idk my bff Nina!" she weakly smiled.

"Juliette…" I said.

"Oh! Look! Joe's logged on!" she said quickly while backing away from me.

DangerMannnn: uhm…hi nina

I hesitated to answer.

VampireLove666: Hi Joe.

DangerMannnn: i guess uve herd alredy

VampireLove666: uhhh….yeah.

DangerMannnn: im sorry

VampireLove666: Why are you sorry?

DangerMannnn: bcuz this must b akward 4 u

VampireLove666: uhm…not that much

DangerMannnn: really?

VampireLove666: Actually, no. It is kinda awkward. But that's mostly because of the way I found out

DangerMannnn: o so the fact that i like u isnt akward

VampireLove666: Uhm….well, to tell you the truth, it's more relieving then awkward.

_What am I saying?_ thought Nina. _I don't like Joe like that._

DangerMannnn: Really?

VampireLove666: Really.

DangerMannnn: wow

VampireLove666: yeah….

DangerMannnn: So uhm…

VampireLove666: Uhm…?

DangerMannnn: woud

DangerMannnn: u

DangerMannnn: go

DangerMannnn:out

DangerMannnn: with

DangerMannnn: me

DangerMannnn??????

VampireLove666: Joe...

DangerMannnn: Yeah

VampireLove666: I can't answer that on the computer. I'm sorry.

DangerMannnn is away

VampireLove666: JOE WHERE'D YOU GO?!!?!?

Auto-Response from DangerMannnn: at jules' house. its important buisness

"Oh God," I said.

"What?" asked Juliette.

"Oh God…." I repeated.

"WHAT?" asked Juliette.

"He's coming over," I whimpered.

"What?"

"HE'S COMING OVER! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?" I screamed.

"Well, do you like him?"

"I…I don't know!" I panicked.

"I think you should," said Juliette proudly.

"I…I don't know. I think I do. I just don't know!" I cried.

Just then we heard someone desperately trying to open the locked front door and when they realized that it was locked we heard them violently banging on it.

"Go get it," I told Juliette.

"Fine…" sighed Juliette.

She ran downstairs and opened the door and as soon as I heard the door open I heard someone quickly running up the stairs. My heart started to beat faster and faster and my stomach began to churn. _Oh cheese. Oh cheese. Oh cheese _I kept thinking. Juliette's door swung open and there in front of me stood Joe out of breath.

"Nina, would you go out with me?" he quickly asked.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! SAY YES!!!_ my head was screaming. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. _DAMIT! _I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry," said Joe. "I should've realized when you wouldn't answer me online you wouldn't answer me in person."

He turned around and started to walk away before I screamed "WAIT!"

Joe stopped in his tracks and turned back around to look at me. I never realized how extremely gorgeous his face really was.

"Stay right there," I said running past him and down the stairs to retrieve my bag. I ran back upstairs and I pulled out my little blue notebook and started to scribble on the paper. I wrote, "I'd love to go out with you, Joe." I folded it multiple times into a small paper airplane and flew it at Joe.

He struggled to catch it, but once he did he then struggled to unfold it. My stomach did so many flips in those few moments that I was almost tempted to enter it into the Olympics. When he finally read it he looked up at me and smiled.

"Really?" he said.

"Really," I replied.

"YEEE!!!" screamed Juliette from behind Joe.

"Nina and Joe sitting in my room K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang.

"Shut-up, Jules, we aren't even kissing," I laughed standing up out of the chair giving Joe a hug.

"Not yet," he said before crashing his lips to mine.

At the exact moment, I knew everything was going to be okay. I knew my life was finally complete. I knew I finally had someone to love.

------

_6 months later_

_In Joe's room_

"Babycakes," said Joe as we sat on his bed after watching a movie on his laptop.

"Yes…" I answered.

"Do your parents know that we are together?" he asked.

"Uhm…well…" I said.

"Nina," he said. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I was going to! But, we got in another fight and I just couldn't," I said apologetically.

"Do your parents know that you're bi?" he asked.

"…again, I was going to but we got in another fight…"

"Babycakes, you know you should tell them these things," he told me.

"I know," I said. "I'm just afraid."

"Don't be," he reassured me. "I'll be right here to protect you."

"Promise?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"Promise," he said pulling me closer to him. We sat there for what seemed to us like the longest time in the world before Kevin came running in.

"NINA! NINA! NINA!" he was screaming.

"What?" I asked annoyed. Kevin was panting and it seemed like he didn't know what to say.

"WHAT?!?" I asked again with even more annoyance.

"PA-PA-PA!" he stuttered.

"Pa…?" I asked.

"YOUR PARENTS!" he yelled.

"Shit, where are they?" I said.

"Living room," he answered. I looked at Joe and he looked nervous. I got up from the bed and started to walk out the door.

"Wait…" I said running back in the room. "Do your parents know I'm bi?"

"Yeah, they do," said Joe. "Why?"

"I just want to make sure I'm only surprising two people tonight," I answered turning around and heading downstairs. I took my time getting down the staircase and thinking about what exactly my parents would want to see me about. As soon as I arrived downstairs my parents looked angry.

"Marina Crystal Balza," said my father. "Where the hell have you been?"

"What's it to you," I answered caustically.

"I'm your _father_," he said. "I should know these things."

"Well, if you must know, and if you can't tell," I snapped, "I've been here."

"Why the hell haven't you been at home?"

"I can think of a million reasons why I haven't been at home."

"We have time,"

"Reasons one through a million," I started, "I HATE it at home."

"MARINA CRYSTAL BALZA!" yelled my mother. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL US THAT YOU HATE IT! WE ARE SO GOOD TO YOU!"

"Good to me?" I asked. "You think you are quote unquote good to me?"

"I know we are good to you," she stated.

"If you were good to me," I started, "then you would know what's been going on in my life for the past few years."

"I know everything that happens to you," she said.

"Really?" I tested. "Well, then what are the two biggest things that have happened to me within the past few years?"

"There is only one thing and that is you have disobeyed your parents."

"Ahahaha," I laughed. "WRONG!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," said my father.

"Don't talk to me like that," I snapped.

"I'll talk to you however I want; I raised you."

"No. You think you raised me. But if you raised me, you would have paid attention to me within the past few years," I pointed out.

"We pay attention to everything,"

"THEN WHY DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT I'M BISEXUAL!??!" I screamed. Everything went quiet as my parents stared at me in disbelief.

"What?" my father finally said.

"You heard me," I said. "I'm bisexual and I have been for over 2 years."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked my mother.

"Why would I have to?" I asked. "If you paid attention, you'd hear me talking about it with Juliette, or Joe, or Nick, or Kevin!"

"No." said my father. "You are not bisexual."

"And what makes you think that?" I asked.

"You are my daughter and my daughter is not going to be gay," he said flatly.

"Why would it matter if I was gay or not?" I asked. "Is there something wrong with being gay?"

"It's disgusting," he answered.

"It's who I am," I replied. "And if you don't like it, then I don't care. I'm happy how I am."

"How you are, isn't going to get you anywhere in life," he said.

"How would you know?" I asked. "You don't know how I feel."

"I am not going to let you be bisexual."

"And, I am not going to let you choose my fate."

"I am in control of your life."

"No. You think you are. You are nothing but a poor, needy, insignificant spectator," I spat. My dad became quiet.

"Don't you ever think of ever coming back home again," he finally said.

"Not a problem," I replied. He and my mother walked out of the house and I turned around to see Kevin and Joe behind me.

"Nina, are you okay?" asked Kevin. I weakly nodded a yes.

"No, you aren't," said Joe. "I know when my babycakes is okay."

I ran into Joe's arms and burst into tears. "He hates me" I kept repeating into Joe's chest. Obviously, Joe didn't know what to say, because he was silent while I cried in his arms. I soon became tired and Joe carried me into the recreational room where we laid on the couch alone. I continued to sob and Joe continued to silently hold me close to himself.

Another hour later I had finally stopped crying and Joe and I laid on the couch under a blanket in silence. Joe hadn't said a word since I had started crying and I had lost my voice.

"Babycakes," Joe had finally said. I tried to say something but all the came out of my mouth was a small sound acknowledging him.

"I love you," he said. I became speechless as this was surprisingly the first time he had said that to me.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you, too," I managed to barely whisper.


	2. The Newest Couple

Chapter 2

Joe and Nina had kept a strong relationship for 8 solid months and they knew nothing was about to stop them. After Nina's father had kicked her out of her house, Nina began to live with Juliette and her family. Every now and then Juliette and Nina decided to stay the night at the Jonas residence and every time that happened, Joe and Nina would end up in the same positions; horizontal. Though, it never really got much farther than some rather intense making-out. Joe had made a promise not to go that far until marriage. With the rest of the crew, it was same as it had always been. Kevin, Nick and Juliette watched a movie then fell asleep in the living room. Nina had kept a firm eye on Nick and Juliette. Though, nothing had happened. _Things can change_ thought Nina.

------

"I…fucking…hate…high school," I growled as Juliette and I walked to Starbucks to wait for Kevin. Nick had caught some kind of virus and he luckily stayed home from school.

"Me, too," said Juliette. Just then, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey Kevin…Okay, we'll live…bye."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Kevin can't pick us up for a while, so we can either wait for him or walk home," Juliette told me.

"STARBUCKSS!" I yelled in excitement.

"Okay, let's go to Starbucks," she agreed. She bought a Green Tea Frap while I bought a Green Tea Latte. We talked for about twenty minutes before her phone started to ring again. "THEM JONAS BOIIS!" it read.

"Yo," said Juliette into the phone. "Hey…How are you doing?...Starbucks…Kevin's going to be late…I don't know…Okay…See you later…bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Nick," she answered.

"Oh really," I said shaking my cup to see how much of my latte I had left.

"Yeah…" she answered stirring her straw nervously.

"Speaking of Nick…" I said slowly. "Don't you have a little thing for him?"

"What? No!" she answered.

"Yeah…you do," I smiled.

"No, I don't," she responded.

"Oh jeeze, you so do," I laughed.

"Why would you think that?" she asked me.

"Why would I not?" I laughed. "You guys totally dig each other!"

"Dig each other?" she echoed. "Are we in the sixties now or something?"

"Just admit it, you like him," I told her.

"Fine, I do, okay, happy?" she said.

_Almost,_ I though to myself. Kevin eventually came to pick us up and we drove home.

"Can we see Nick?" I asked jumping out of the car.

"Nope, he's on a lockdown so no one catches his virus," said Kevin.

"Okay…" I pouted. Juliette and I walked home so we could finish off our homework.

---

It was the night of the dance and I was sulking around because Joe wasn't allowed to come to a high school dance. So, Nick, Juliette, and I decided to go to the dance together.

"I'm bored…" I complained as I lazily danced to the loud music.

"You didn't have to come," laughed Nick.

"Yes I did," I stated.

"Why?" asked Juliette.

"Uhm…reasons," I told them.

"Whatever," said Nick. A few songs later a slow song started. I smiled and pushed Nick towards Juliette.

"What the-," yelled Nick.

"Have fun," I said walking away.

I walked over towards the side of the gym and watched Nick and Juliette. They looked awkward at first; dancing at arms length apart. What was I supposed to do? The music kept going and guys kept coming up to me. I happily let them all down. I looked back to Juliette and Nick and they were still arms length apart! I couldn't believe it. Neither of them were bold enough to make a move. I had to do something. I started waving my arms in the air and frantically jumping up and down trying to get Nick's attention. Finally, he looked at me with a questioning look. I started to blow kisses in the air signaling Nick to just kiss her; it took him what felt like five minutes to get the message. He took a deep breath and very gently touched his lips to hers. I started screaming and spazzing with joy as they pulled away from each other. I saw Juliette lean her head on Nick's shoulder and Nick smile.

"Thank you," he mouthed to me. I gave him two thumbs up as I sat down on the floor in accomplishment.

---

"So?" I said to Juliette as we laid on her bed when we got home.

"So?" she imitated.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"When?" she asked back.

"At the dance!" I squealed.

"You were there," she sighed obviously thinking about the kiss.

"I know that, but after that!" I begged.

"Uhm…nothing," she said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"I'm being 100 serious. Nothing happened after that," she told me with a straight face.

"So, technically, you're still single?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah," she said.

"Damn it," I said. Juliette laughed at me and went downstairs to get some ice cream. I logged onto AIM and Nick was on.

VampireLove666: NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS

NickJayyyy: what?

VampireLove666: You didn't ask Juliette out!

NickJayyyy: oh yeah…

VampireLove666: Why not?

NickJayyyy: idk, i got scared

VampireLove666: Well, man up and ask her already!

NickJayyyy: how?

VampireLove666: idk, you think of something.

NickJayyyy: i cant….u think of sumthing nina

VampireLove666: Can't got to go. BYE!

VampireLove666 has logged off.

"Who was that?" asked Juliette coming in the room.

"No one," I answered sweetly.

"Okay?" said Juliette unsurely. She handed me a bowl of ice cream and I turned back to the computer, logging onto Juliette's IM and attempted to type like her.

ShinyJules123: hey nick

NickJayyyy: hey

ShinyJules123: whats up

NickJayyyy: nm u

ShinyJules123: tird frm the dance

NickJayyyy: same

ShinyJules123: i had fun thought

NickJayyyy: me too

ShinyJules123: yup

NickJayyyy: yup

ShinyJules123: lol

NickJayyyy: hahaha

ShinyJules123: sooo

NickJayyyy: soooo

ShinyJules123: idk

NickJayyyy: so, how r u nina?

ShinyJules123: Damn it. How'd you know?

NickJayyyy: i can see u on the computr from the window

ShinyJules123: damn….you wanna talk to Jules?

NickJayyyy: yes pleze

"Juliette!" I called.

"Yeah," said Juliette with ice cream in her mouth.

"Nick wants to talk to you," I smiled.

"Hey! What were you doing on my screen name?" she asked.

"Nothing, just talk to the boy," I demanded.

"Fine, so pushy," laughed Juliette.

I laid on the bed as Juliette talked to Nick on IM. The tree outside her house started to tap the window and out of boredom I counted the taps in my head. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11-_

"NINA, NINA!" screamed Juliette.

"Yeap," I responded.

"LOOK AT THE IM!" she told me. I lazily rolled off the bed and onto the floor where I rolled to the desk.

"What?" I asked from the floor.

"Read this," she said moving away from the screen. I stood up from the floor and stuck my head close to the screen. It read:

NickJayyyy: hey jules

ShinyJules123: heyy

NickJayyyy: so whats up

ShinyJules123: nm u

NickJayyyy: nm…just hangin out

ShinyJules123: sounds cool

NickJayyyy: yup it sure is

ShinyJules123: so did u hav fun at the dance

NickJayyyy: yeah u

ShinyJules123: yup lots

NickJayyyy: thats good did nina hav funn'

ShinyJules123: idk prolly not joe wasnt there for her to ditry danc with

NickJayyyy: lol

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Just keep reading," said Juliette.

ShinyJules123: so yeah

NickJayyyy: juliette

ShinyJules123: yup

ShinyJules123: nick u there?

ShinyJules123: nick wered u go?

NickJayyyy: i really like u juliette

NickJayyyy: juliette u there?

NickJayyyy: jules?

NickJayyyy: juliette whered u go?

"You do realize that you are leaving him online, right?" I pointed out.

"Crap," she said scampering back to the computer. Another few minutes pasted and Juliette began joyously jumping up and down in her seat.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend," she chanted.

"FINALLY!" I cheered. Juliette smiled and we began dancing around the room.

My phone that was lying on the desk next to the computer started to vibrate and I looked at the screen. "New Message" it read.

Txt from Joe: Hey babycakes. Look out the window.

Juliette and I peeked out the window and saw Joe and Nick in a dangerous attempt to climb from their window, across the tree and to us. I frantically opened the window and the cool air came flowing in.

"Baby!" I yelled poking my head out the window. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna see my babycakes!" yelled Joe.

"Nick!" yelled Juliette pushing me away from the window to poke her head out. "Don't die!!"

"I won't, babe," said Nick. Juliette pulled her head out from the window and started giggling.

"What?" I asked sitting on the floor.

"He called me 'babe'," she smiled.

"Oh jeeze," I laughed poking my head out the window to see Joe and Nick halfway across the branches.

"Joe, baby!" I yelled. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" yelled Joe. Joe and Nick were carefully balancing themselves on a very thin and very limp branch. I had closed my eyes, because I didn't want to be a witness to Joe falling off the tree. I had forced myself away from the window and started to take long deep breaths.

"Babycakes," I heard closer to my ear than expected. I squealed and jumped a few feet into the air.

"Joe! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry," said Joe putting his arms tightly around my waist.

"It's okay," I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

I sweetly kissed him before saying, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said back.

Nick and Juliette started coughing frantically, because Joe and I were obviously making this an awkward situation.

"I think you two have something in your throats," I laughed. "Why don't you fish it out with each others tongues?"

"NINA!" yelled Juliette.

"What?" I asked. "It's what I'd do."

"Well, we aren't you now are we?" said Nick.

"Thank the Lord you aren't," I praised.

"I wanna be the only one to kiss this sexy stud," I laughed making my grip around Joe tighter.

"Mmm, oh yeah," said Joe in a very seducing tone. I giggled as Joe started to lightly kiss my neck.

"Wow, this is awkward," said Nick.

"You don't have to make it awkward," I told him. "You could simply just start making-out with her now."

"NINA!" yelled Juliette.

"What? It's just a suggestion," I laughed.

"Wait, are you parents home?" asked Nick.

"Uhm…I don't think so," she answered.

"Oh la la," I said. "No parental supervision."

"Nina, no," said Juliette. I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed.

"You've got quite a girl there, Joe," said Nick unsure.

"Yeah, I know," said Joe happily. "She's my babycakes."

I smiled and gave Joe a sweet, yet passionate kiss. When I pulled apart from Joe, I noticed Nick and Juliette kind of eyeing each other and I could just barely hear their quiet whispers.

"So, Juliette," said Nick quietly and shyly.

"Yeah, Nick," said Juliette with the same tone.

"Uhm…can, can, can…can I kiss you again?" he asked.

"Uhm…okay," she giggled. He leaned he head over to hers and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

"Awww," I cooed quietly.

"Remember when we were like that?" I asked.

"Uh…no," Joe answered. I looked at him funny and he widely grinned.

"I've been way too caught up in now," he said brining he face closer to mine.

"Well, why don't I just give you a little reminder," I said touching my lips to his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N I know I said that I wasn't going to continue, but a very good friend of my convinced me to keep going.**


	3. The Final Step Of The Battle

The quiet night began to creep over the sky as time quickly passed by.

"Juliette, let's go!" I yelled as I waited for her to finish the last of her project before we left for another night at the Jonas household.

"And…DONE!" she smiled putting the finishing touch on her "sure-to-be-A " project. We rushed out the door and scurried into the Jonas house without bothering to knock on the door.

"Hello, girls," said Mrs. Jonas as we entered the house.

"Hi, Mrs. Jonas," answered Juliette.

"Hello," I said simply.

"The boys are upstairs. Mr. Jonas, Frankie and I are going out tonight," she informed us. "We won't be back until tomorrow."

"Okay," Juliette and I said simultaneously. We ran upstairs and found Nick, Joe and Kevin on the floor of the music room busily writing a song. Kevin was the only one facing the door while Nick and Joe both had their backs turned. We motioned to Kevin not to let Joe and Nick know we were there as we silently creped u behind them. I wrapped my hands around Joe's eyes and he jumped slightly.

"Who is it?" he asked. I didn't answer as I began to place small loving kisses on the back of his neck.

"This better be my babycakes," he said.

"Hey baby," I whispered into his ear, removing my hands from his eyes.

"Well, hello," he responded. He set down his guitar and turned around to look at me. My lips landed on his and they stayed there for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"Yum," smiled Joe.

"You like the cherry?" I asked referring to the chapstick I had applied before showing up.

"Nope," he smiled. "I love the Nina."

Nick, Juliette and Kevin had moved onto a conversation amongst themselves within the past minute.

"Well, I love the Joe," I smiled back. I gave him on last little smooch before joining Nick, Juliette and Kevin.

"What movie, Nina?" asked Nick. "Finding Neverland, Wizard of Oz, or Four Feathers?"

"Don't ask Nina!" said Juliette. "She's not even going to watch the whole thing!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as Joe wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"It _means_," said Juliette, "that you and Joe around going to leave in the middle of the movie and get all 'kissy kissy smoochy smoochy'!"

"…So?" I smiled.

"Exactly," said Juliette, proudly making a point.

"So, what movie are we watching?" asked Kevin.

---

A faint blue light shined from the screen as a movie began. It was 10:30 PM and our second movie. We had decided to watch all the movies just so we didn't have to deal with the argueing.

"I've seen this movie a million times," whispered Joe.

"I know," I whispered back.

"You wanna go do something else?" he asked.

"You know, just us," he added.

"Well, what were you thinking?" I asked.

"You, me and my room," he smiled.

"It's my room, too," said Kevin from his spot. I started giggling.

"C'mon," said Joe, picking me up and carrying me out of the room. Before we reached the top of the stairs, Joe's lips gently crashed into mine. We stayed in lip lock as he walked into his room and gently placed me on his bed. He pulled away for a second and just gazed into my eyes.

"You're beautiful," he told me. I could only smile. He made me feel so special. His lips once again met with mine, but this time his tongue brushed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I quickly granted him entrance and our tongues began a small playful battle. Each step of our battle became more passionate and longing. Soon enough, the final unexpected step of our battle came crashing down on both of us.

**Sorry it's short.  
Does everyone understand the "final step"?  
PM if you don't. Or use your imagination and guess what one of the biggest physical leaps of a relationship is. :D**


	4. That's the girl!

**I give my sincere apologies for not updating in such a long time. I've been very busy over the past...long time.**

**Oh and this is one of those, "if-they-never-became-famous-but-they-could-still-just-as-amazingly-play-and-write-music" fics. **

**Enjoy dearies. :D**

Chapter 4

"Good 'morrow, good sir," I smiled waking up to Joe intently staring at me.

"Good 'morrow, good lady," he answered. I smiled and gazed at him.

He lightly kissed my before saying: "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I smiled and jumped out of bed.

"Babycakes, where are you going?" asked Joe. I began to put on a shirt and I only smiled.

"Why do you wanna know?" I winked. I finished getting changed and I ran downstairs.

"Do you guys want Starbucks?" I asked when I got to the bottom.

Juliette, Nick and Kevin were sitting on the couch watching TV.

_Do they know what we were doing?_ I thought in worry. They all looked up at my in disbelief. _Oh shit. They knew._

"Of course we want Starbucks!" said Kevin. _Phew. Just kidding._

--

"I'll get a tall green tea latte," I ordered from the girl behind the counter.

"No problem," she said. She wrote the order on a cup and set it down. Everyone else ordered their drinks -- well, everyone but Kevin.

"That's the girl," I said.

"What?" asked Joe.

"The _girl_," I repeated. "The one I told you about that one time!"

I received questioning looks from Juliette, Nick and Joe. I sighed in frustration.

"Ugh!" I grunted. "The girl I was texting you about the day you asked me out!"

"Ohh," said Joe. "You remember that day?"

"Of course!" I smiled.

"I don't get it," muttered Juliette.

"Wow," sighed Kevin walking up to us. "She's amazing."

"Did you get our drinks?" asked Nick.

"Shit. I'll be right back," he frowned. He walked back and nervously said something to the girl at the counter.

She was really pretty. She had brown flowy hair and big, round, hazelnut-shaped, brown eyes. And, her olive skin fit nicely on her slim body.

The girl gave a friendly laugh and handed Kevin the drinks and some napkins. He came back with a grin.

"Alrighty, Cassanova. What's up?" I chuckled.

"Oh, nothing," muttered Kevin.

"Aw, what happened, Kev?" asked Juliette.

"Yeah, Kevin," pestered Joe.

"We just wanna know," said Nick.

"Well…," grinned Kevin. "She seems to like me…"

He held up the pile of napkins that she handed him earlier. We stayed in silence in hope to eventually understand what was going on. The napkins flopped back and forth as he waved it in front of our faces. He grumbled in frustration. He held up the first napkin, which had seven numbers neatly scribbled on.

"Niceee," said Joe. "Scorin' the ladies."

I took a few quick sips of my drink and said: "You know, technically, I saw her first."

By then, everyone had gotten used to the fact that I was bisexual, even Joe. The fact that everyone was comfortable with it made everything much simpler. I no longer had to hide any physical attractions I had towards the same gender (Though, Joe still had all of my emotion attractions towards him) even if I had to keep it semi-quiet.

I feel it sometimes even brought Joe and me closer. If he thought some other girl was hot, he didn't have to worry about me being jealous. I'd always either argue that she wasn't or agree. I was just glad that he was supportive of my choice.

--

That night, Juliette and I had decided to stay another night. Mr. & Mrs. Jonas and Frankie had come home by then and Juliette and I were playing Guitar Hero with the big man.

"Frankie is so going to throw you down," laughed Juliette. "It's in his blood."

I playfully growled and attempted to hit the notes that were flying across the screen. Joe, Nick and Kevin were watching from the side with amusement covering their faces.

"Kevin, have you called that girl yet?" asked Juliette as I handed her the guitar controller.

"Uhm…" was all he replied with.

"Kevin!" we all yelled.

"What? Am I not allowed to be nervous?"

"No!" I hollered. "You have to go for the girl!"

"What's her name anyways?" asked Nick.

"Natasha," sighed Kevin.

"Sweet," said Juliette.

The last few girls that Kevin dated were…okay. The first girl turned out to be a total bitch and so did the other. Kev wasn't so hot in the category of finding girls lately. I suggested he switch to the same gender; it worked for me for a while. He told me that my ideas were wacko and he'd never take anything I said seriously ever again. He was kidding, I think. But, eventually, he decided to let it all just fall in place. I decided that that was the second thing I was going to tell him.

"So, when are you going to call her?" asked Joe.

"Later…" said Kevin.

--

The peaceful sound of the night surrounded the atmosphere as well as the sharp, cold air. It didn't bother me. I had the comforting sound of a heartbeat in my ear and safe, warm arms tightly wrapped around me. Joe and I were sitting on the roof of the house, staring at the stars.

"Do you ever think about the future?" I randomly asked.

"I do," he said. "I think about it everyday."

"What about it?"

"I think about my career, my music and…my babycakes," he smiled.

"Do you really think we'll last that long?" I pondered.

"I hope so," he said. "I want to sit under the stars again with you in about 7 years. The only difference is that we won't be on the roof."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because…" he sighed, "_you_ won't be in the right conditions to."

I looked at him confused and he laughed.

"Your tummy is gunna be all the way out here." And his hand hovered over my stomach. I smiled and kissed him.

It was getting late so we decided to head inside the house. We climbed through the window and Kevin was on the phone with a smile painted on his face. I assumed he was talking to Natasha and motioned Joe out of the room.

--

The phone rang three times before she answered the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi…uhm…Natasha…it's…uhm…Kevin," I stammered.

"Oh, hey, I wasn't expecting your call so soon," she said. I didn't know what to say back. I always thought that three day rule was stupid and if you really liked a girl, then you should just go for her. I guess I was wrong because then it makes me seem like a loser that's desperate for a girl.

"Oh, well, I guess I was just excited to talk to you again," I quickly answered.

"Sweet."

"So, what's up?" I asked. _What's up? Damnit! If that's not the lamest thing to ever come out of my mouth, then please kill me now._

"Not much, you?"

"Just chillin." _Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! I need to stop it with the stupid talk!_

"That's cool. So-"

I interrupted her.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" I asked. The other side of the line went quiet. _Shit! I scared her!_

"Are you there?" I asked.

"I'd love to," she answered. Joe and Nina then came in from the window. Nina glanced at me and Joe and her quickly left. I didn't bother acknowledging them. The most amazing girl ever just agreed to go out on a date with me.

"Where were you thinking?" she asked.

"I know it's kinda cliché, but how's dinner and a movie?"

She laughed. "Cliché can be cute. I'd love dinner and a movie."

"So, I'll pick you up next Friday…maybe, 5?"

"5:30, after my shift?"

"Sure," I smiled.

**Review please! I'm not posting chapter 5(which is already done) until I get enough reviews! I've had like 500 and something hits and like 8 reviews or something! I want to know what you think!**


End file.
